The Wedding Part 2
by Miracle2002
Summary: Vincent and Catherine get married. The sequel to The Wedding Part 1. Please R&R!


THE WEDDING Part 2  
  
This is a combination effort by loislane2371@yahoo.com (Edith L. Acker) and Walkingmiracle@aol.com, miracle2002 (Steffennie) Disclaimer: We don't own Beauty and the Beast; we just like reading, and writing fanfiction. They are owned by whoever owns them. We don't make any money off of our stories.  
We just have fun writing them.  
  
It is the day of the wedding, and Vincent, and the groom party is at the alter.  
  
Catherine is walking down the aisle, hand in Joe's arm, on the day of their wedding.  
  
Vincent smiles as his beautiful bride approaches him. He can't believe that not only is he getting married but in a few short weeks he will be a father.  
  
As they get down the aisle. Father starts the ceremony. "We are gathered here today, to wed these two wonderful souls in holy matrimony. I have known Vincent all his life, and I have only known Catherine a couple of years, and grown very fond of her. Who gives this woman to this man?"  
  
Joe replies "I do." Father replies.  
  
"OK take each others hands."  
  
Vincent takes her hand and, they slowly step towards Father. Vincent is so nervous as he takes this step with Catherine on his arm. It is so hard to believe that their dream is finally coming true.  
  
Joe sits down with a tear already glistening in his eye.  
  
Father begins. "Vincent, do you take Catherine as your lawfully wedded wife, to have, and to hold, through sickness, and through health, through good times, and through bad, through richer or poorer, till death do you part?"  
  
"I do." Vincent smiles lovingly into Catherine's eyes.  
  
Father then asks. "Catherine do you take Vincent as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, through good times, and through bad times, through sickness, and through health, through richer or poorer till death do you part?" Catherine replies with a smile.  
  
"I do."  
  
"May I have the rings please?" Father asks.  
  
Little Catherine gives Catherine the rings.  
  
Father then replied. "Catherine and Vincent have written their own vows, and would like to share them with you. Catherine you go first."  
  
Catherine puts the ring on Vincent's finger. Looking loving into Vincent's eyes, "Vincent you are my love, my life, my world. Without you, I don't know what I would have done. You mean the world to me. From the first day we met, I knew it was destiny that brought us together. I love you, and will love you forever, and a day. I thank God everyday for our love, our bond. Thank you for the gift of love that you have given me. I love you Vincent."  
  
Father looks at Vincent. "Now Vincent it is your turn to give your vows"  
  
Vincent looks lovingly into Catherine's eyes and places the ring on her finger. "Catherine from the moment that I saw you I knew that my life would change forever. Many times I felt that we would have to give up and remember this only as you would a dream. Through the hard times and the good times I have always known you through the bond. I don't know how I was lucky enough to find you but I thank God everyday that he sent me not only the most beautiful woman alive, but also the most determined, loving, and outgoing. I love you Catherine and now I give you my heart, my soul and my life forever."  
  
A tear of joy, falls down, Catherine's cheek.  
  
Father then replies. "With the power invested in me, through the state of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Vincent takes Catherine in his arms and he passionately kisses her.  
  
Father announces. "I now proudly introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Vincent Wells."  
  
They turn and face the rest of the people. The whole group is crying, and clapping.  
  
Vincent has Catherine's hand in his arm and he is beaming. At last his dream has come true. Father made the announcement.  
  
"Now we go to the Dining area. William has a wonderful feast for us all."  
  
Catherine is beaming, as she has her life this day, with the man she loves. We go to the dining area where there are some wonderful decorations, a wedding cake, and a feast. Vincent is thinking that now that the wedding is over they can look forward to and prepare for the birth of their baby. This brings a yet bigger smile to his face. Catherine is smiling from ear to ear.  
  
Looking at Vincent. "I am the happiest woman in the world at this moment. I love you Vincent."  
  
Vincent looking down at his one true love. "I love you too, my love. Now all we need is our baby." He places his hand on her belly.  
  
Joe replies walking up to the main table with the rest of the wedding party.  
  
"Congratulations you guys. Now it's time for the baby."  
  
And the meal is served.  
  
Catherine places her hand on Vincent's hand, and replies. Yes, this is wonderful."  
  
Looking at Joe. "Thank you Joe. For everything."  
  
Then looking at Father. "And thank you Father."  
  
Father replies with a smile. "You are most welcome. Congratulations to you both."  
  
Vincent is so thrilled as he looks around the room and can't believe that he is married now and almost a father. He never really expected the dream to be anymore than a dream, yet he is so thankful that it is.  
  
THE END 


End file.
